Even if You Hate Me
by Yagaboshi
Summary: Stiles is given to Derek Hale as a play thing by his uncle, alpha wolf Peter. Derek might not want to hurt Stiles, but he may have no choice in order to keep him alive. Can these two find a way to overcome their trials, or will they have an unhappy ending?


"Even if You Hate Me"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Teen Wolf_ – it belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV. I am making no profit from writing this fanfiction.

**Summary: **Stiles is given to Derek Hale as a play thing by his uncle, alpha wolf Peter. Derek might not want to hurt Stiles, but he may have no choice in order to keep him alive. Can these two find a way to overcome their trials, or will they have an unhappy ending?

**Warnings:** Rated M, gay sexual situations, violence, Torture, Non-Consensual, Slavery, Profanity, Angst

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**From Me to You**

It was unpleasant, the effects of the full moon. But it was nothing unfamiliar to Derek Hale. He hated it, but he had learned to control himself some time ago. Derek sat alone in the Hale family house. The only other one who lived there was his uncle, Peter Hale, the alpha werewolf. Peter had decided to go hunting under the full moon, even though his nephew refused his offer to join him.

Moonlight was shining in through the window in Derek's room. It was late, and his uncle would be returning soon. Derek hoped he would refrain from killing any humans. Not that he cared much about humans, but he would rather not attract Hunters. Still, Peter had indulging in the hunt of humans every now and then.

Derek heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. They were coming from outside. Peter must have returned. A bit earlier than usual.

The front door of the house opened. "Derek…" Peter called quietly from below, knowing his nephew would hear him regardless.

The young werewolf lifted himself off of his bed and walked from his room to the top of the stairs. Below, his uncle loomed in the open doorway in human form.

"Aw, there you are," he said.

Derek huffed. "What do you want?"

"Now is that any way to speak to your loving relative, Derek? And after all I've been through tonight."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? What did you do?"

"Oh calm down. Nothing too drastic."

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Please, nephew. Just because I get a little carried away every now and then, doesn't mean I'm going to bring home a dead body every time I go out," Peter replied, smiling slyly. "If I were mistaken, I'd think you actually cared about humans." Peter gave a quizzical look.

"Don't be ridiculous," Derek said, breaking eye contact.

Humans had caused him a lot of pain. It was Hunters who set his house on fire, killing most of his family, and Hunters who had tracked down his sister and mutilated her. Derek wouldn't allow himself to care about them.

"I'm happy to hear it, Derek," Peter replied, causing Derek to look back up.

"Why?"

"Because, nephew, I said I didn't bring home any dead bodies. That doesn't mean I didn't bring home any living ones."

Derek's eyes went wide. He subtlety began to sniff the air, and noticed the scent of a someone else. How had he missed that? "What did you do tonight?"

"Well, Derek, I've brought you a gift."

Peter took a step backward out the door. Reaching down, he lifted something from the side of the door with one arm and carried it into the house. Derek inspected what Peter was holding up by the back of its neck. It was a young, skinny and pale teenage boy. Peter saw the puzzled expression on Derek's face and smirked.

"Allow me to explain. While I was out hunting, this boy was wondering the woods. So I began to stalk him. I was considering killing him, but then I remembered how worried you were about attracting attention to ourselves. So, I was going to simply forget about him, until he heard me in the bushes and saw me. We very well can't have humans sighting us and live to tell about it."

"So why did you bring him here?"

"I was going to kill him, but I decided that you've been grumpy lately. Well, more than usual. So I decided to knock him unconscious and let you have him. Consider him a play thing. You can vent your frustrations out on him, physical, or… otherwise, if you know what I mean."

"Uncle…" Derek growled.

"Oh, come now Derek. Don't remain in such a poor mood. I've been considering something like this for a while anyway, and a male won't break as quickly as a girl. Beat him, screw him as long as you like. Take all that anger over humans out on him. You can't tell me he's not attractive."

Peter used his free hand to hold the unconscious boy's face up by his chin. Derek looked away.

"So what do you think, Derek? Or maybe you need a closer look?"

It was a mocking question, considering his supernatural senses could allow Derek to see the boy just fine, even in the dark. But it was to force Derek to make a closer inspection for his uncle's amusement. Derek slowly walked down the staircase and stopped in front of the teen Peter held before him.

He really did have a handsomeness to him. His pale skin, his short dark hair, and his face all made him quite attractive. His small frame made him seem vulnerable, something intensified by how easily he was help up by Peter.

"He's fine, uncle, but…"

"Good, then there's no problem!"

"Are you sure he saw you though? If this boy is missing, there's bound to be others looking for him by tomorrow. Maybe he didn't see you clearly and we can let him go—"

"Derek," Peter interrupted, sounding much more serious, "he saw me. Either way, people will be searching by tomorrow. Either they'll be looking for him, or looking for the monster he saw in the woods. Our chances are better with the former option. They'll have no reason to suspect us, and even if they did, we can handle regular people. Better than alerting hunters."

"Damn it uncle," Derek shouted, "haven't we been through enough?"

Peter's eyes glowed red and he growled loudly at his nephew, causing him to go quiet. "Watch your tone, Derek. I'm trying to be nice here. Wouldn't you, for just a little while at least, like to not feel angry all the time? To feel like you were paying humans back a little of the cruelty they've shown us?" Peter asked.

"Of course—"

"Then use him," Peter said, lifting the teen's head up more, "as a starting point. Practice, until we can kill the hunters who wronged us."

Derek looked at the teenager's face again, and looked back away.

"Unless, of course, you would rather I just finish what I started?"

Derek looked back at his uncle, and saw that the hand that had held the boy's chin up moved to his throat, and his fingers were extending into claws. Derek could smell the killing intent on his uncle, and knew that he was serious.

"Wait," Derek said.

"Yes, Derek?" Peter inquired.

"I'll do it. I'll take him and I'll use him."

Peter smiled. "I'm happy to hear it," he said, shoving the body in his arms towards his young relative. "From me to you."

Derek caught the boy in his arms and picked him up bridal style.

"Keep him locked up in the basement. You might want to stay with him until he wakes up, so you can explain the situation to him. Oh and Derek?"

Derek looked up at his uncle.

"I'll be interested in seeing his progress. Just try not to break him too fast. Have fun with it."

With that, Peter closed the front door and headed up the stairs to his own room, whistling an upbeat tune.

Derek looked back down at the teenager in his arms and frowned. What a stupid guy, to have gotten himself into this mess. He had no idea what he was in store for. 'It's his own fault,' Derek reasoned to himself as he carried the boy into the basement of the house.

A few moments later, Derek had reached the end of the underground tunnel and slid the door open. He laid the sleeping boy on the floor and shut the door. This guy looked innocent to Derek, peaceful. Sure, Derek didn't care for humans, but did people who hadn't wronged him deserve to suffer?

'Fuck it,' Derek thought. This wasn't the time for sympathy. He knew nothing about this guy, and if he didn't do anything do the job, Peter would. And Peter wouldn't be quite as… gentle about it.

"For your own sake, you had better never wake up," Derek whispered.

The teenage began to groan.

'Damn it.'

"Ugh…" he moaned, moving his hand to his head. His body rolled over as he struggled to sit up. His eyes opened and attempted to take in his surroundings.

"You should've stayed asleep?" Derek said, crouching down in front of the younger boy.

"Who's there? Where am I?" he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Stiles Stilinski."

"Stiles? What kind of name is that?"

"Can you stop with the questions for a sec and turn on a light?" Stiles asked.

"First I need to know the last thing you remember," Derek replied.

"Huh," Stiles further groaned, rubbing his head. There was an insufferable pounding there. Just what the hell had happened? Stiles focused. "Eyes…" he said.

"Eyes? What about eyes?"

"I remember… looking into red eye, and hearing a sound. IT was like an animal growling. Then I blacked out. Look, could you please just turn on some light and tell me where I am? My dad is gonna kill me if I don't get back home soon."

"Well Stiles," Derek started, "you and I need to have a chat. First of all, you won't be going home."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Stiles said, sounding alarmed. When he tried to stand up Derek placed a hand on his chest and pushed him firmly on his back.

"I mean exactly what I said. You aren't going anywhere, and it won't be a good idea to try. You shouldn't have come out here tonight. Now you're stuck here."

Stiles slid backwards until his back met a wall. "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but it's not funny. Oh wait, is that it? Did Scott put you up to this? I'm being punked, right? Very funny. Well, you've got me. Nice job."

"You talk too much," Derek said, getting up and walking to the door area. He reached out and pulled a switch, illuminating the basement with light.

"Hey, I know you," Stiles said, still sitting against the wall. "You're Derek Hale. Why would Scott hire you to punk me though?"

"Because, you're not being punked." Derek walked forward until he was standing directly over Stiles. "And I don't know who Scott is." Derek reached down and pulled Stiles to his feet, leaving mere inches between the two of them.

"Okay, dude, personal space. This is making me uncomfortable…" Stiles trailed off when he saw the stern look the older male was giving him. "Hey, just so we're clear, I am not afraid of you…."

Derek's look intensified.

"Alright, so maybe I' a little afraid, but if Scott didn't put you up to this then why am I here?"

"Because, you saw something you shouldn't have."

"What? What did I see?"

"The animal with the red eyes before you passed out."

"That?! I didn't even get a clear view. I don't know what I saw."

"That doesn't matter. You saw too much. It doesn't help that you know who I am either."

"Hey, look, if you got some shady stuff going on, my lips are sealed. I was never here and I didn't see a thing—"

"Shut up," commanded Derek.

"Shutting up," Stiles obeyed.

Derek pursed his lips in irritation. "Let me explain something to you so you can understand your situation. The world of the supernatural, it's real. The animal you saw tonight was a werewolf, and he's my uncle. He brought you here."

Stiles' face scrunched up in confusion. "Oh-ho kay, buddy," Stiles said, patting Derek on the shoulder several times, "either I really am getting punked, or you've gone off the deep end. I think I'm gonna call it a night."

Stiles walked around Derek and headed for the door, only to be pulled back and slammed into the wall.

"Jeez, don't you think you're taking this a bit… far…" Stiles trailed off, speechless at what he was witnessing.

Derek's eyes were glowing yellow, and his teeth were extending into fangs. His fingers were transforming into claws.

"Oh God, oh god oh god oh god oh god," Stiles started to chant.

Derek could hear the other boy's heart rate increasing in fear, and transformed back into a full human. "Still think you're being punked?"

Stiles shook his head silently.

"I didn't think so. Here's the dilemma: you know too much now. You would be dead already, but my uncle decided to let you be my prisoner. Starting now, you're mine."

"W-w-wait, you can't just, I have a life!" Stiles protested.

Derek shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Please, my dad, my friends, school. I won't say a word to anyone, I swear."

"It doesn't matter. Even if I trusted you, my uncle never would. He'd kill you without a second thought. If you want to survive, then you accept what I'm telling you and do what I say, no matter how unpleasant it might sound."

"Wait, what unpleasant things? And what did you mean 'your slave'?"

Derek continued to glare at Stiles without answering.

"You can't just do this to people," Stiles declared and stood up. "You aren't keeping me here."

Stiles started walking toward the door again, pushing past the taller man, Just as his hand reached out for the door, he felt a tight grip on the back of his neck. His face was forced against the door, and Derek's body pressed against his from behind. Stiles breathed hard in fear as he heard a low growl from behind him.

"Do you think this is some game?" Derek asked dangerously.

"Pl-please—"

"Be quiet, or I'll just rip your throat out now." Derek waited a few moments, allowing his threat to sink in before continuing. "You're stuck here, and if you make one attempt to get out, I'll know, and it won't end well for you. Do yourself a favor and accept it."

Stiles was pulled from the wall and thrown back to the floor with a _thud_.

"I'll be back later to give you from food and water. Don't try to escape though, I mean it."

Derek opened the door, and spared one more look back before leaving. Stiles had drawn his legs up into his chest, and wrapped his arms around them in the fetal position. Derek felt a bit guilty, but quickly brushed it aside.

"You brought this on yourself. But at least be thankful you're alive."

The werewolf shut the door behind him. If it weren't for his superhuman senses, he would not have been able to hear the other boy crying from the other side.

~TBC

* * *

Chapter 2 summary: "Why didn't You Listen?" Ignoring Derek's warnings, Stiles attempts to escape. It doesn't end well.

**Author's Note:** As a bit of extra warning, this story is going to visit some dark places. On the bright side, it's also gonna visit some sexual places. ^.^

Stiles and Derek are going to start bonding, but Derek is going to start becoming protective of Stiles. Only problem is, there are very few options available to protect him from Peter.

So, hope you like this. Review is you did, please. Constructive criticism always welcome.

And remember to vote for Sterek on the AfterElton Slash Tournament!


End file.
